


The Night Is For The Brave and In Love

by alphapyxidis



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphapyxidis/pseuds/alphapyxidis
Summary: The city of Ooo is ruled by two groups: The Crimsom Vultures, led by Marceline, and the Sour Slayers, led by Princess Bubblegum. The rival cliques spend their days provoking or avoiding each other, both leaders choosing the latter since day one on the streets - but in a city where you must go South to get medicine and North to do the groceries, it's impossible to keep it up forever.





	1. Tonight's Weather

Cold wind pierced through Marceline’s faux leather jacket as she rushed down the streets of Ooo (who the Glob named that city?), shivering from head to toe, arms tightly crossed in front of her in a desperate attempt to generate some heat to her chest. You know what does not look badass when you’re the leader of some kind of big scale _Grease_ crowd? Getting a cold and having the younger members feed you tomato soup.

She crossed the imaginary line of “enemy” territory allowing an accomplished smile to bloom. Marceline needed something from the drugstore which, unfortunately, was located in Sour Slayer territory.

The city of Ooo had two groups who ruled each side of the town: Marceline’s Crimsom Vultures and the Sour Slayers, led by some girl who goes by Princess Bubblegum. They weren’t exactly like gangs, things rarely crossed the line of passive aggressive mockery. Rarely. There were a few times things got violent – some because of stealing, some because someone looked the wrong way. Marceline hated it. All she wanted was to play with her band and keep an eye on the neighbourhoods she was responsible for.

As rare as violent situations were, walking through _their_ streets at night is completely relying on your skill to go unnoticed.

Thoughts silenced by overwhelming relief and eyes blinded by the combination of a clowdy dark night and a curtain of black hair, Marceline didn’t realize she was about to bump into something until a firm and soft mass collided against her body and she was sent to the pavement with legs up.

All five senses came back after a few seconds, but Marceline didn’t move. She tilted her head towards the sound of rushed footsteps and got a glimpse of pink hair flowing almost in slow motion as a lightning brought temporary clarity and announced a new season.

She should probably just go home as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I was missing Bubbline a lot and the idea popped up... this is not going to be a long fic but I wanted to post at least this short introductory chapter to push myself to finish it oops  
> Please leave kudos and comments so I know people out there want to know more!  
> If you wanna talk to me you can find me on Instagram @cptnbeatriz ;)  
> (adventure time belongs to cartoon network - none of these characters are mine)


	2. A Slayer's Castle

Bonnibel rubbed where the collision left a bruise, not slowing down her pace. She suspected the woman she had just knocked down the street was the Vulture's leader and all Bonnie wanted was to get home with the "emergency" food before the storm came, no big emotions, no arguments, no Vultures. So she kept running away, not looking back, hiding her face at every blinding lightning, plastic bags nested underneath her pink jacket's arm.

Fortunately, before raindrops got thick enough to soak her, there was the Castle – not without her taking a little too long while looking around and trying to hide from possible exaggerated revenge. Castle is how the Sour Slayers named their home, according to them, it had everything a castle needed: a lot of space, pretty cream and peach wallpapers, king sized beds and, of course, a royal figure. 

The one and only Princess Bubblegum, the nickname Bonnibel used in the streets as a way she found to protect herself from bad people and even worse situations. It may sound silly for some, but her name was held very dear and only those who got to know her – really know her – had the liberty to pronounce Bonnibel.

"All right, everyone!" She announced from the front door "As a good Princess, I have brought all you needed for movie night!"

Peppermint, Princess' right-hand man, saw sincerity in the smile she sustained while handing out cookie packages. _Unbelievable_ , he thought. _Unbelievable that she would risk herself so these kids would watch Harry Potter stuffing themselves with candy._

Bubblegum looked like a Disneyworld actress-princess with that shiny broad grin and a soft voice, only used for moments like these, when they could act like family. When the weather channel said it would be raining so heavily no one will dare to make trouble in the city, and they could sleep with both eyes closed.

When the last Slayer left skipping towards the sofa with sour tubes in hands, Peppermint approached Bubblegum.

"Any trouble on the way?"

"Well..."

"... _Well_? Well _what!?_ "

"I _might_ have violently bumped into the Vulture's leader and left her in the rain...?"

"You _WHAT?_ "

Bubblegum gestured so he would keep his voice down. A few younger members would be way too eager to start a fight for any reason.

"It wasn't on purpose! You know I hate this competition thing. We all know who the best leader is," she snickered "I have nothing more to prove."

Peppermint sighed as if he were exhausted.

"You know they call her the Vampire Queen for a reason, right?"

The pink haired woman looked down, allowing worry to wrap around her brain and shut her eyes closed.

"I'm guessing it's not because of her band... damn it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy another chapter!! Please don't forget to give me feedback c:  
> my ig is @cptnbeatriz  
> (adventure time belongs to cartoon network - none of these characters are mine)


End file.
